


A Hundred Times or More

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas plans are discussed and then a couple more are made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Times or More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy Christmas feel one shot. It is meant to be silly and cute.

Laura pursed her lips in thought as she pushed her fingertips through the fine mess of raven black hair at the nape of Carmilla's neck. "Do you have any plans for the Christmas break?" The nineteen year old asked shifting her hand to scrap her fingernails across Carmilla's skin prompting a purr to erupt from the vampire's throat. "I mean, my Dad is coming to pick me up in a few days, and I was wondering..."

"I've not nothing planned yet Cupcake," Carmilla answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she pushed her nose further into Laura's neck. "Mother wasn't really the type for Christmas - far too much good will towards men for her liking - so I've got used to not really doing anything." 

"Do you..." Laura paused and bit down on her lip as she thought about her words, her eyes shifting to focus on a random patch of paint on the wall across the top of Carmilla's head. "Do you want to come home with me? I mean, I'll have to ask my Dad but he'd probably let you, especially if we tell him you've got nowhere else to go and would otherwise be staying on campus over Christmas."

"I could stay here." Carmilla said, her voice soft and gentle as she shifted to press her hand against the mattress in order to lever her body upright. "I have before without an issue." 

"I know." Laura shook her head and pursed her lips as she allowed her eyes to trail across Carmilla's face. "It's selfish I know, but I don't want to let you out of my sight yet, not after..."

Laura's words trailed off into nothingness, her throat clamping closed at the mere idea of uttering the next words of her sentence - the idea of admitting that Carmilla had been dead. Carmilla lifted her hand to cradle Laura's face in her palm as she leaned forward to place a tender kiss against the younger girl's lips. "If you want me to come home with you for Christmas you just have to ask me Cupcake. I don't want to be parted from you either. I thought I'd proved that by coming back." 

"You have." Laura sighed as she leaned into Carmilla's touch, falling easily into a second and then a third kiss as she luxuriated in the feeling of Carmilla's tongue sliding across her bottom lip and delving into the crevices of her mouth. "You did."

"Then I suppose you had better ask your Father whether he's willing to have a second visitor over Christmas, or else I'd better work on turning into a housecat instead of a panther." Carmilla chuckled as she nuzzled Laura's jawline with the tip of her nose, blowing hot air against the girl's skin to cause a giggle to escape her lips. 

"I want you to kiss me every single day over Christmas break." Laura murmured, tilting her head backwards to encourage Carmilla's lips to work down the side of her throat, the vampire's teeth scraping across the tendon bulging out of her skin. "At least a hundred times a day." 

Carmilla hummed a noise of approval against Laura's collarbone as she sank her teeth down into the woman's flesh, sucking hard to create a large reddened bruise on her skin before swiping her tongue across the mark. "I think that I am more than willing to do that." Carmilla murmured softly, her eyes dancing with amusement and affection as she watched Laura bit down on her bottom lip to hold in a moan. "Perhaps even more than a hundred times, does it count when I kiss you here?" The vampire asked with a smirk as she placed a tender kiss against the swell of Laura's breast. "Or perhaps here?" She added as she licked the edge of the girl's jet-black bra. 

"Yes." Laura groaned as an answer as she arched her body upwards into Carmilla's teasing touches. "Everything counts."

"Then I think I'm going to have to kiss you more than one hundred times a day." Carmilla whispered, her hands sliding across Laura's stomach to press against the mattress as Carmilla flowed up the younger woman's body and pressed a hard kiss against her lips.


End file.
